Time To Dare, Ask or Confess!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's your chance to ask your favorite DWAB characters any questions that comes to mind! And ask them anything, no matter how dumb and stupid they are! You wanna give them love advice, give them dares, or confess their darkest secrets, go right ahead! Requests will be made via PM, not reviews. Inspired by Princess Aquilia's story "Ask, Dare, or make them Confess".


**"Time to Dare, Ask or Confess!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dog With A Blog or any of the characters. The characters and the show are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions.**

**Summary: Ever wanted to know about everything about Dog With A Blog, mostly including your favorite characters? You're lucky, because you get to ask your favorite characters any questions that comes to mind! And ask them anything, no matter how dumb and stupid they are! You wanna give them love advice, give them dares, or confess their darkest secrets, go right ahead! Requests will be made by PM, not reviews.**

**P.S.: Inspired and dedicated to Princess Aquilia's story "Ask, Dare, or make them Confess". **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction  
**

* * *

There was a studio audience, clapping and screaming for anticipation of this new show. The entire James-Jennings family, alongside few of their friends, were all sitting in rows of comfortable couches. Both Bennett and Ellen sat in one, Avery, Lindsay and Max sat in one together, Tyler and Nikki shared a single seat together, Stan and Chloe shared another couch, and Karl was given a single couch all to himself (basically, because the family was still creeped out by him).

Suddenly, a laid-back talk show theme song blared throughout the speakers. And suddenly, a 26-year old male (who looked a bit like Tyler but with a goatee) came out to shrieking fangirls. Tyler became a little jealous of the reaction he was getting, because an ovation like that should be saved for someone like him. After the reaction died down, the 26-year old spoke to his fans.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another installment of 'Time To Ask, Dare or Confess'!" The host smiled at the camera, "I'm your host, Luke Razorblade, and welcome to the show where it's time to ask, dare or confess!"

Yet, another standing ovation came from the crowd.

"Now let's get-" The host said before Karl cut him off.

"Excuse me, Mr. Razorblade." Karl smiled to him.

"What is it, Karl?" Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can I have some more sparkling grape juice?" Karl asked him nicely. "I'm afraid one glass wasn't enough."

But then, Luke grabbed a shotgun and shot the glass right off Karl's hand.

"You wait until the commercial, you fruit!" Luke snapped at Karl.

"It's not fair!" Karl pouted. "Why does Stan get to eat that plate of bacon during the show?"

"It's because Stan requested it before the show." Luke explained. "He's a dog, you know."

"Hey, it's not my fault I get hungry all the time!" Stan explained. "It's a curse!"

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by the irritating fruit," Luke said, referring to Karl. "This show is very obvious. You viewers at home will have an opportunity to ask the most zany questions with our guests. Whether it would be dares, love advice, secrets, and confessions, the power is in your hands!"

But suddenly, Tyler raised his hands, which forced the host to gain Tyler's attention for a while.

"You think there's a question that involves how handsome I am?" Tyler smirked.

"Hey, if there's a question about Robert making meth with Walter White, anything is possible." Luke smirked.

"All right!" Tyler shouted-out.

But then, Tyler noticed Nikki snuggling side-by-side with him. This forced the ladykiller to kiss and make-out with the latina, just to make the audience holler.

"Wow, I better call the fire department for that one." Luke smirked, being turned on by the makeout scene. "Anyway, did I mention that there will be dares also? Like for example, if you want to see Bennett get shot in the crotch with a potato, then your wish is granted."

With a chuckle, Bennett stood up on his seat and smirked at the host.

"Oh, come on." Bennett laughed. "There's is absolutely no way that a potato's gonna come out fly-"

Suddenly, a potato came flying out of nowhere and shot Bennett right in the groin, making him cringe on impact!

"BENNETT!" Ellen screamed.

"Oh, dear gravy, this hurts like a bear trap!" Bennett groaned in pain.

"Well, get used to that, my friend." Luke smirked as he refocused on the camera. "Anyway, while Bennett's crying like a bitch and Tyler is still making out with Nikki, let's take a break! Come right back for all the questions, dares and all types of crap here on _Time To Ask, Dare or Confess_!"

Meanwhile, as the show went to commercial, Karl tried to steal a glass of Luke's sparkling grape juice. Seeing this, Luke pointed his shotgun right at the classy fruit himself.

"Don't even think about it, pig-lips!" Luke threatened Karl.

* * *

**You wanna send questions to Tyler, Nikki, Chloe, Avery, Stan, Bennett, Ellen, Lindsay, Max or Karl? PM me for requests!**

**Most reviews are welcome, but unfortunately, requests there cannot be used (because I don't want this story taken down if only one request is made in review form).**

**Just to let everyone know that you do not get offended by the characters rude responses to you (like Max), but I promise not to slam anyone due to this work. Anyway, you know what to do!**


End file.
